Battleships
by FINNCHEL101
Summary: I had it all planned out. I was gonna make it big on Broadway and maybe make a Woody Allen movie. And then when we were ready, I would just, come back and he'd be teaching here and I'd walk through those doors and I would just say 'I'm home' and then we would live happily ever after. One-shot set twenty years into the future Rachel comes back to Lima after achieving her dream.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I had it all planned out. I was gonna make it big on Broadway and maybe make a Woody Allen movie. And then when we were ready, I would just, come back and he'd be teaching here and I'd walk through those doors and I would just say 'I'm home' and then we would live happily ever after. 

**XXXX**

_**Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, well I'm going home…**_

**XXXX**

Rachel was sitting in the living room of her new apartment putting the contents of her life back in place. She had decided to give up Broadway and live her life not; that she hadn't been doing that in New York but, something always felt like it was missing. No matter how many Tony awards she won or how many lead roles she had. There was something missing and she knew what that was and what she had to do.

So…here she was back in Lima starting a new chapter in her life. As she was pulling things out of the boxes she comes across a photo of her and Finn from what looks like graduation. "How did this get here?" She thought to herself considering the last time they talked was when the Glee Club had performed Grease. That was when he enacted the no contact clause. At the time it hurt like hell but, in the end it was the best thing for the both of them.

She had heard from Kurt that Finn had gotten married a few years back and was working at McKinley as a teacher. When she had first heard the news she felt her world crash to her feet. She was stupid to think that he would wait for her. She placed the photo back in the box that chapter of her life was over and she had to move on.

So…why did she move back to the one place that had caused her so much pain it was an easy answer Lima was home to her and it always would be no matter what. She got up and placed the box that had held her former life in it and put in on the shelf in the closet. She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed that it was almost dinner time and seeing as she has yet to go grocery shopping she decided to walk down the street to the grocer hoping to find something to eat.

Lima hadn't really changed all that much it was just like it was twenty years ago. It had changed some there were more fast food places and a few more people but…for the most part it hadn't changed at all. She continued her walk every step taking her back to that scared little girl that she once was.

She had finally made it to the grocer as she walked in she grabbed a basket and proceeded to do her shopping. As she turned the corner towards the organic section she is met with a voice from behind. "Rachel?" she stops dead in her tracks she hasn't heard that voice for so long. She had two options one was to keep moving and pretend she didn't hear him or she could turn around and say hi. She decided on the later as she slowly turns around she can feel her heart begin to race as she is met with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She stood there taking in how he looked, his body was a lot toner now, his face more chiseled and defined, and he had a bit of stubble peppering his face. "Finn?" it really wasn't a question it was more of a statement she knew that sooner or later she would run into him. She…was just hoping for later.

"Wow…it really is you." Finn gives her one of his awkward smiles that would make her heart melt many years ago.

"Yeah…it is. Finn you…look great." she tells him still admiring the man that he has become.

Finn places his hands in his pockets. "Thanks…so what are you doing her? I mean are you here to visit or here for good."

She takes a second to think about his question. "Actually I just moved back two days ago."

"What happened to New York? I heard that you were doing great out there?" Finn asks surprised that I had moved back. She wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth or just give him something that would pacify him for the moment.

"I was doing great but…I wasn't happy. I came back because this is home and I need to figure out who I am with out New York." she was really hoping that made sense to him.

"You looked happy." his answer throws her off guard.

"What do you mean? We haven't seen each other for over fifteen years." She points out.

"Do you remember a few years back when you were in Spring Awakening?" She gives him a slight nod as he continues on. "Well…I had decided to visit Kurt because I needed to figure some things out. So…he invited me to go to the play with him…."

"Wait….you were there and you didn't say anything to me?" She cuts him off.

"I wanted to but…then I saw how happy you were with that guy and I couldn't do it. So…after the play I took the first flight back to Lima." Finn explains.

"Guy? You mean Brody?" Finn nods his head. "I wasn't with him he was just another actor. Yea he wanted to date me but I was too committed to my career." She explains as she leans against her cart.

Finn looks down at his watch. "I'd really like it if we could meet up sometime and catch up."

"What about your wife?" She didn't want to bring it up.

"Katie and I divorced about six months after our wedding." He tells her shifting his weight on his feet.

"Oh…" was all that she could really say.

"Hand me your phone." he asks reaching his hand out. Rachel hands him her phone and he types his number into her phone. "Look…I have a meeting I have to get to but…I would really like it if we could get some diner and catch up."

"Sure." Rachel gives him a slight nod as she places her phone in her bag.

"It was really good to see you." he says as he pulls her into a hug. Rachel is reluctant at first but feels her body relax under his embrace. It had been so long since she had felt like this.

"Yea…you too." she says breaking the hug as she watches him walk away. She continues through the store grabbing the things she needed.

**XXXX**

Rachel arrived back her little one bedroom apartment and placed the bags of groceries on the counter she looked over at her phone which was making a horrible buzzing sound. Her eyes went wide at the name on the phone. "Well…that was quick." she answers. As she places the rest of the groceries in the fridge.

"Sorry…were you busy?" Finn asks hoping that he had called at a good time.

"No…no…just a bit surprised you called." Rachel pours herself a glass of wine and sits down on the couch.

"I told you that I would." She could almost hear his smile in his voice.

"So…I was thinking that maybe I could take you out to Breadstix for dinner?" Rachel pauses for a minute it was one thing to run into him at the grocery store and make small talk. But…to go on a date she wasn't too sure about it.

"I thought you had a meeting?"

"It was canceled. So…what do you think?" he simply states. Rachel is silent for a minute as she thinks about this. "Rachel you still there?"

"Yeah…sure what time?" She shakes her head.

"How about seven. I can pick you up or we can meet there." He suggests.

"I guess we could just meet there." she says knowing that it would be best if they just met there. Just incase something went wrong.

"Sounds good. So I will see you at seven." They both say their good byes and hang up. Rachel looks at the time on her phone she had exactly two hours to figure out what to where and which box her make up was in. Rachel grabs her glass of wine to search through the never ending boxes.

**XXXX**

Rachel was in her room going through the many boxes that she still had not unpacked yet. Finally after about thirty minutes of searching she had found her make up bag. She decided to place the other boxes in the closet she figured she would deal with them later. As she was closing the box something caught her eye it was the little red box that had haunted her for many years. She took the small box in her hand and held it to her chest bringing her back to one of the happiest moments in her life. It was a promise ill timed promise but…still it was a promise that he would love her no matter what. She put the small box back and continued to move the boxes. While that ring was a symbol of a simpler time it also reminded her of the day he "let her go." she wasn't here to dwell on the past she was here for her future and no matter when she was in this world he was her future. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

**XXXX**

Rachel had decided that since it was a nice night that she would walk to Breadstix it was only a few blocks away and….besides the walk would hopefully clear her mind. When she arrived she took a look around noticing that the place really hadn't changed all that much. She took a quick glace at her appearance in the mirror next to her.

"Wow…Rachel you look…amazing." She quickly turned around embarrassed by the fact that he had just caught her checking herself out in the mirror.

"Uh…thanks so do you I…mean you look very handsome." She said taking in his appearance. He was wearing a light grey turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Shall…we." He says offering his arm to her. She grabbed his arm and shuttered a bit at the feel of his arms. She closed her eyes pushing any and all thoughts out of her head. This was not a date this was just two old friends catching up nothing more. She reminded herself as they walked over to their table.

"Still gentlemen as always." Rachel says as Finn pulls her chair out for her and she takes a seat.

"Of course." he takes his a seat and gives her his beautiful crooked smile. "Oh…I almost forgot this is for you." he says handing her a white carnation.

Rachel takes the flower she couldn't believe he still remembered her favorite flower. "Thank you. I can't believe you still remember."

"I….I…hope you still like red wine. I know that you used to drink it when we were together." Finn has the waiter pour them each a glass of wine.

"Finn…this…is all too much. I thought we were just going to catch up?" Rachel asks a little confused to why Finn is treating this like a date. Not…that she minded but she kind of hoped that they could just get to know each other with out having any pressure put on her.

"Really?" There it was again the smile that would always melt her heart.

"Finn…we haven't talked in twenty years." Was all that she could say.

"I know and that was mostly my fault. I was too young a stupid to realize what I had in front of me." He says taking a drink of his wine Rachel laughs noticing his reaction to the bitterness of the wine.

"Still can't drink red wine can you?" Rachel says in between laughs.

Finn shakes his head. "Nope…I was hoping that maybe it would taste good since I am older but…no such luck." Finn wipes his mouth and asks the waitress for a beer.

"So…how have you been?" Rachel decides to take the focus off their former relationship.

"Good…real good. I got a job a few years back at McKinley as their English teacher and as of this year you are looking at the new coach of McKinley's Glee Club. So how about you?" He says taking a sip of the beer the waitress brought to him. Rachel just sits there in awe of the man he has become.

"I've been good." Rachel says staring down at her drink.

"So….why did you leave Broadway?" There it was the million dollar question of the night. She could lie to him and say that she was tired of being in the spotlight. Or…she could tell him that the reason she left was him.

"It was time for me to come home." Home what a simple yet very complicated word. Was home a place or a feeling?

"So…you left your Broadway career to move back to the town that held you back?" Finn asks trying to understand why she would come back when all she ever wanted was to get out.

"Finn…it's complicated." She tells him.

Finn gets up from the table and extends his hand out to her. "Dance with me."

Rachel gives him a confused look. "But…there's no music."

Finn gives the hostess a nod and over the speakers she can hear music playing over the speakers. She laughed at the irony of the song. As he lead her out to the makeshift dance floor. She leaned her head on his shoulder taking in the lyrics of the song and how true they rang. She tried so hard to fight the feeling that was growing inside her. She took a deep breath inhaling his scent and closing her eyes letting the music take over her. She can hear him singing along to the song.

_**The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you  
But your love it makes true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try**_

She took in the words that he was singing. It was true no matter what happened between them good or bad. No matter if they were on opposite ends of the world they had always found a way back. Well…not always he was the one that said he did not want any contact from her what so ever. Even now twenty years later she still wanted him just the way she did when she first met him. Her mind is invaded by thoughts of a time when it was just her and him against the world.

_There we were walking down the streets of New York everything was perfect both of us dressed to the nines, the guys in the background singing "Belle Note" it was the perfect moment. _

"_Wait... This is the moment in those romantic comedies where I kiss you." I hear him say as he leans closer I push him away as much as I wanted to kiss him I couldn't there was too much standing in the way. _

"_Take a chance on me?" He tells me cupping my chin. _

"_I can't." I tell him as I pull away and run off. _

"Rachel?" She is broken from her thoughts by Finn's voice. She quickly blinks away the tears that are threatening to fall. "Hey are you ok?" that was a loaded question in general sure she was fine but right now…she was far from ok.

Rachel lifts her head and looks him in the eye. "I'm fine." she lies as he gently cups her cheek.

"Rachel you can't fool me." He says to her. As she tries so desperately to keep her composure.

"Finn…really I am fine. I think I just need some air." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more her or Finn.

"Oh….do you want me to join you?" She can hear his voice falter. She thinks for a minute. She slowly shakes her head and without giving an answer she walks outside.

**XXXX**

_**Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
you're on my mind…**_

How naïve was she to think that coming back here was going to be a good idea? She looked out into the night sky thinking about how much things had changed. Not just her and Finn everything in this place felt different. She pulls her arms close to her and breathes in the cool air which relaxes her some. She closes her eyes and wills her thoughts away. She hears the distance sound of a familiar tune that had haunted her for the last twenty or so years. It was the song that he first told her he loved her. It was the song that had defined who they were it brought back bittersweet memories to her mind. She felt a tear fall from her eyes as her mind is flooded with all the memories of a time so long ago. It amazed her how just in one song they could say everything that they had always wanted to say. She lets out a sigh and heads back in realizing what she had to do. When she turned around she wasn't expecting him to be standing there. "How long have you been standing there?"

Finn takes a few steps towards her. "Long enough to know why you came back."

Rachel gives him a confused look and lets out the breath that she had been holding. " I had it all planned out. I was gonna make it big on Broadway and maybe make a Woody Allen movie. And then when we were ready, I would just, come back and you'd be teaching here and I'd walk through those doors and I would just say 'I'm home' and then we would live happily ever after. But…I think this was just all a huge mistake." Rachel turns to walk away when she is stopped by Finn's lips on hers at first she was hesitant but soon her body began to relax as he deepened the kiss. She could feel Finn's warm hands on the small sliver of skin that was peeking out from her shirt. Her skin felt like it was on fire. They stood like this for a minute each of their hands exploring familiar territory. When they break the kiss they both stand there in silence both unsure of what to do next.

"I love you…I never stopped. No matter where I was or who I was with it was always you. You have my heart and always will." Finn is the first to break the silence.

Rachel can feel herself becoming that moon eyed insecure girl that she had tried so hard to push away. "What is it with this song and you telling me you love me?" She lets out a small laugh.

Finn moves to stand beside her as he pulls her close to him and looks out into the night sky. "I don't know…maybe it's a sign."

"Maybe." She says as she looks up at him and lays her head on his shoulder. He places a soft kiss on the top of her head. Rachel closes her eyes as the song fades out. She wasn't sure what was going to happen after tonight but she didn't care cause they only thing she really knew was home was not a place it was Finn he is her home and that was all that mattered.

_**I'm forever yours  
Faithfully….**_

Well…there you have it I hope you liked this. Not sure if this is going to be a one shot or more.

As…always…reviews are not only appreciated but they are welcomed. Thank you again for reading.

Songs used

Home By Daughtry

Faithfully By Journey.


End file.
